More than a memory
by liffierout
Summary: The fourth war had ended. Hinata finally got her wish to hold Naruto's hand but Sasuke comes into the picture. He notices her when she happens to be the main focus point in Naruto's life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Note: This story takes place after the fourth war. Cute little story about Naruto and Hinata. Uh oh Sasuke's in the picture o.O

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga was a regular girl at Konoha village. The fourth war was finally over and she had gotten her wish. She risked her life for her love, Naruto Uzumaki and now she was holding his hand. She averted her glance towards Naruto and smiled upon seeing his goofy face. In her eyes he was perfect. Just for her. The only person she had ever and only love.

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes..yes..Naru..Naruto-kun!" gasped Hinata.

Naruto began to laugh. He let go of her hand and stood in front of her. "Are you ok?"

'Na…Naruto-kun is in front of me…what do I say?!' she thought as her face blushed as red as a tomato.

"H…Hai!" she stuttered.

Naruto gave her a big smile. "Let's go meet with the guys!" He grabbed her hand and led her towards their destination

* * *

"Hey guys!" waved Naruto as he approached his friends.

"About time!"yelled Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for the couple's arrival.

"Idiots" said Sasuke silently under his breath.

"Sasuke!" growled Naruto. The Uchiha and Uzumaki began to argue.

"Hey Hinata!" waved Sakura as she attempted to end the quarrel between the two idiots.

"Hello Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun" smiled Hinata as she bowed.

Sasuke averted his attention towards Hinata. 'This is the Hyuga from the academy?' he thought to himself. Sasuke had not paid attention to the people of Konoha village. He excluded himself from the rest of the group. 'Foolish girl" He heard stories about how Naruto defeated Pain. What caught his attention was the fact that this girl would loose her life for an idiot like that.

Hinata noticed Sasuke glare at her. She felt uncomftorable especially coming from him. She looked away from Sasuke and began to twiddle her fingers. Naruto noticed Hinata's actions. He looked at Sasuke and gave him the evil eye.

"Sasuke! Bastard!" yelled Naruto "What are you looking at!"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his trance. "I'm looking at the door right behind the Hyuga, I'm trying to figure out whether or not we are going to go in" scoffed Sasuke.

"Oh right Let's go in! I'm starving" Naruto opened the door "Ladies first"

"Thank you Naruto-kun" blushed Hinata. She went into the store followed by Sakura.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke and sticked out tongue.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. 'He's dead' thought Sasuke.

* * *

"Look Hinata-chan! This looks delicious!" he pointed towards an item on the menu. "Buy anything you want it's on me"

"Thi..this looks good" she stated as she pointed towards the menu.

"That does!" Naruto and Hinata looked towards each other and smiled.

Sasuke picked up the menu and pretended to look at it. He secretly watched the two. He felt some form of jealousy towards Naruto. He seemed happy especially when he was around the Hyuga.

Meanwhile Sakura sighed as she saw the couple act all lovey dovey. Why couldn't she have what they had with Sasuke. Sasuke was finally back to the village. She loved him with all her heart but she felt something different about him. He didn't seem to share the same feelings she had for him.

* * *

The day didn't turn up to be so bad. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura shared laughter except for that grumpy Uchiha.

"Naruto-sama" an anbu suddenly appeared besides Naruto.

"What do you guys want now" sighed Naruto.

"The council wish to speak to you and Sakura"

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Don't tell me it's more paper work?!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes" said the anbu.

"NO WAY! I don't want to do anymore stupid paper work" he cried.

"Baka!" Sakura gave Naruto a slight tap to the head. "You're becoming the the sixth hokage. Get used it!"

"Fine! Let's go Hinata-chan" he grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the Council's building.

"Only you and Sakura" stated the anbu.

Nauto stopped. "But…"

"It's ok Naruto-kun" smiled Hinata. "I'll be waiting patiently at the apartment"

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" he quickly hugged her and left the Hyuga alone with Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he waved towards them before leaving out of sight. "Be a pal and take Hinata-chan home for me!"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun..umm..I'll go home be myself. It was a pleasure having lunch with you guys" she bowed and began to leave. She suddenly noticed Sasuke walk in ahead of her.

"Let's go. That idiot wants me to take you home"


End file.
